So-called "tree stands" or "deer stands" are widely used by hunters to provide an elevated perch and a good vantage point. Typically, such stands consist of two platforms, disposed at different levels to provide areas for sitting and standing, together with means for mounting the platform assembly on the supporting tree trunk. Although the mounting means will often be so designed as to permit positioning of the platforms at a selected height on, and angular orientation about, the tree, as far as is known no stand heretofore available enables facile reorientation of the platform assembly, and certainly not without requiring the occupant to dismount.